1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to software applications and more specifically to simplifying interaction with multiple applications when using forms via a common interface.
2. Related Art
An application generally refers to a software program, which on execution performs specific actions requested by users. In a common scenario, the application is executed on one or more server systems connected to a network, and requests containing the actions to be performed are received from a client system in response to user provided inputs. A server system may then perform the action contained in the request and send any required responses back to the client system.
An application often enables such actions to be performed by providing corresponding forms. For example, a human resource management application may provide one form for adding a new employee and another form for calculating the taxes of an existing employee.
A form generally contains elements such as labels/header/footer (containing pre-defined data), fields/text areas (enabling users to specify data), and buttons/links (enabling users to initiate actions that may be performed using the form). For example, an add employee form may contain fields enabling a user to specify the details of a new employee and a button for initiating the action of adding the specified new employee.
A user may need to initiate actions on different applications, typically because each of such applications is designed for a corresponding broad functionality. For example, a user may use human resource management application to add a new employee and may then use a procurement application to procure the required material/resources for the employee.
A common interface is often provided to facilitate users to interact with multiple applications. Providing such common interfaces may simplify the user interaction since the user may need to simply select/execute the program representing the common interface (to interact with the applications).
It is generally desirable to simplify interaction with multiple applications when using forms via a common interface.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.